


Young Sanders Sides

by janus_manus



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Young Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janus_manus/pseuds/janus_manus
Summary: Thomas is a young child, recently born into the world, and his Sides conflict over simple situations.Inspired by this post: https://cyraniadebergerac.tumblr.com/post/186425169867/monstercupcake61176-josefschwab-what-if (I'm Josef, obviously)





	Young Sanders Sides

When Thomas was first thrust into the world, for a split second he was peaceful, gazing out onto the bright outside that he’d waited nine months to see. However, before he could even take it all in, someone else, a part of him, too leapt into existence. Fear. And before the doctors could even touch the baby, fear overtook him in a screaming fit. Fear yelled at the top of his lungs, and Thomas could feel his very world trembling. Then came Feelings. Not fear, but sadness and happiness boiling over in a dramatic and overwhelming way.

It was a lot to take in for the infant, just placed in the world, and the panic continued for quite some time, but eventually a few days past and Thomas began to process the world. Curiosity soon set in.

Thomas, being a few days old, knew nothing about anything, and so Curiosity was busy at work, observing things, touching things, holding, chewing, and grabbing things. He began to look at the big people who were always around. Their voices were familiar and comforting, and Thomas quickly realized they were important to him.

As the months passed, a new part of Thomas was revealed: Self-Preservation. Because of him, Thomas began to learn about pain, and consequences. Self-Preservation and Curiosity worked hand-in-hand to discover good and bad things that happened to Thomas, and how to avoid them. If he did this, his mother would yell at him, if he did that, he would feel pain. Many times, however, they were at odds. Curiosity would want to explore somewhere, taste something, or play with another thing. He wanted to know everything he could, but Self-Preservation and Fear valued safety over knowledge, which let to disagreements. 

An example of such a situation where the sides were in argument happened one day while Thomas was resting in his mother’s arms. There were a few noises, like from the colorful lightbox at the end of the room, and the quiet hush of Thomas’s mother and father talking, but mostly everything was calm. That is, until a man came into the room with Thomas and his family, carrying something in his arms. 

Thomas’s father went to greet the parcel in the man’s arms, and the two walked towards Thomas and his mother. Thomas peered at the man, Curiosity was gripping his hand, and he saw a strange baby. It was grey, and covered in fur. It had a long string coming from it’s back. It looked at Thomas, he thought. Of course, Fear immediately leaped into the situation, tugging on Thomas’s shirt. He hit Thomas with his baby hand, and Thomas’s heart began to beat faster. Self-Preservation, too, appeared. He looked upon Thomas, steely and firm. Thomas did not know what this creature was, it could be dangerous, he should not touch it.

Fear began to cry, but Curiosity put his hand over his mouth. Curiosity looked at Thomas with a sparkle in his eye, that which was screaming to peer closer. Curiosity took over Thomas, and he leaned forward, even reaching out a hand to the strange thing. The man holding the furry baby leaned in, so that it’s head was level with Thomas’s. Fear pulled Curiosity away from Thomas, and Thomas leaned back, but after a glare, Curiosity pushed Thomas forward.

When Thomas touched the creature, he didn’t know what to expect, he certainly didn’t expect it to start rumbling. Self-Preservation and Fear forced him to retract his hand. Thomas looked to his mother, as if to ask if it was safe. She smiled and stroked the creature, even as it vibrated. Self-Preservation was satisfied, seeing Thomas’s mother stroke the creature, and he took Fear’s hand while Curiosity led Thomas to touch the triangular ear of the creature. Feelings, previously contentedly enjoying the warmth of Thomas’s mother’s embrace, giggled at the creature. Thomas too, let out a baby’s laugh. Fear, seeing Feelings smile at the creature, let go of Thomas, and let him enjoy the time with the creature. 

Thomas’s mother made a few sounds to the other adults, but then she turned to Thomas and said “cat”. Curiosity listened as she repeated the word a few times, and then turned to the creature, the “cat”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm not very motivated to continue with this, but I do have a lot of ideas for more chapters if you were interested. If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, let me know ;)


End file.
